Rice (surname)
Individuals with that surname but no separate page The information below was copied from a document compiled by Ethel Sanborn and Rosa Rice and later by George H. M. Lawrence from "BY THE NAME OF RICE - an historical sketch of Deacon Edmund Rice - the Pilgrim (1594-1662)" by Charles Elmer Rice from the press of The Williams Printing Company Alliance, Ohio 1911 "A GENEALOGICAL HISTORY OF THE RICE FAMILY - descendants of Deacon Edmund Rice" by Andrew Henshaw Ward, A.M. printed in Boston by C. Benjamin Richardson 1858 "HISTORY OF HENNIKER" by Leander W. Cogswell ----- From "ApRice" in Wales to the Sudbury line The first generation of the Rice family that we have any record of was Vryan Reged, Lord of Kidwelly, Carunllon and Yokenen, in South Wales, and his wife Margaret LaFaye, daughter of Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall. The name of Rice was spoken and written with a prefix of "Ap" - ApRice - but never used in England and America and the name was spelled "Rhys" later changed to "Rice". 18th Generation Thomas Ap-Griffin and his first wife, the daughter and heir of Sir John Griffin of Abermarlais, were parents of Sir Rhys. His second wife was Elizabeth, daughter of Philip, Duke of Burgundey and Mother of Sir Rhys' brothers. 19th Generation Sir Rhys Ap-Thomas of Elmalin in Carmathanshire was founder of the English house of Rice. "He was never more than a Knight, yet little less than a prince in his native land." (from "Worthies" by Fuller) He fought for King Henry VII and at the Battle of Bosworth was made a Knight Banneret by the King and in the 21st year of his reign, he made him a Knight of the Garter. The Order of the Garter was England's highest rank of knighthood and was founded in the 14th century. In the next reign, he was Captain of the Light Horse at the battle of Theroueune and at the siege of Tourney in 1513. 20th Generation Sir Griffin Rice, son and heir of Sir Rhys Ap-Thomas, was made a Knight of the Bath at the marriage of Arthur, Price of Whales in 1501 21st Generation William Rice of Bohmer in Buckinghamshire was granted a coat of arms in the 2nd year of the reign of Phillip and Mary - May 1555. 22nd Generation Edward Rice 23rd Generation George Rice, the son of Edward, was made a Baron by King George III. 24th Generation (See Chart #1) Descendant from the Duke of Cornwall was Deacon Edmund Rice. (Pedigree of Rice's can be accurately traced for 33 generations) - see Burke's Peerage or Lodge's Peerage. He was born in Buckinhamshire, England in 1594 - probably in the little town of Sudbury, which is 8 miles north of London, for he gave the name of Sudbury to his home town in Massachusetts in 1638. In 1627, Deacon and his wife Tamazine were living in the village of Berkamstead, 28 miles north of London in Hertfordshire. Their first 3 chldren were doubtless born in Sudbury, Buckinghamshire. Also, the Parish records tell of the baptism of five children. Deacon and his wife with seven of these childres (one having died and one more born during the voyage) landed in Massachusetts in 1638. Four other children were born later. They came in the early Post Mayflower period, and the Deacon was always known as Edmund Rice, the Pilgrim. He settled in Sudbury on the "Plantation near unto Concord" - incorporated in 1639. He resided on the East side of Sudbury River in the southern part of what is now Wayland. There he was selectman in 1644 and for years thereafter. He was made a Deacon in the church in 1648. In 1654, Tamazine dies on June 13th. He married "Mercie", widow of Thomas Bingham of Cambridge, on March 1, 1655. In 1656, he was one of the petitioners who sought the general court for a new plantation. This was granted and recorded under the name of Marboro, where he was given 50 arces of land. There he lived, and dies on May 3, 1663 and was buried in Sudbury. "The Deacon was entrusted with various important duties by the general court, which he discharged with a fidelity that occasioned repeated calls for his services." Wikipedia link for Edmund Rice (1639) Additional information about Deacon Edmund Rice can be obtained from the Edmund Rice Associtation. 25th Generation Thomas, the third son of Edmund, was born 1620-1626 in England, and came to America when quite young. He married Mary King of Sudbury and had six (6) children's births recorded there and eight (8) more in the Marboro records. Two children died young, 12 married and he had 75 grand children and 253-plus great grandchildren. He died in Marboro November 16, 1681 26th Generation Thomas was the second son of Thomas and Mary King, born June 30, 1652. He also married a Mary and resided at Marboro. She died at Watertown May 13, 1577, where she retired probably for safety rom the Indians who broke up the settlement in 1676 and burned most of the houses at Marboro. His second wife was his cousin, Anna Rice, whom he married November 10, 1681. They had 13 children who all lived to maturity. By a division of Marboro in 1717, his residence wes in Westboro. There his wife Anna dies on May2, 1731 in her 70th year. He represented Marboro in the General Court for several years. He was one of the original members of the Westboro church in 1724. Although his death is not recorded, the Boston Gazette printed that he dies at the age of 94. 27th Generation Charles, second son of Thomas and Mary, was born July 7, 1684. He married Rachel Wheeler at Marboro on April 26, 1711. They resided at Westboro where they were admitted to the church on August 24, 1729. There is no record of their deaths; only the births of four (4) children at Marboro and six at Westboro. 28th Generation Elijah, born June 26, 1719, was the 5th son of Charles and Rachel. He married Sarah Shattuck of Worchester on May 24, 1744 They lived at Westboro where she dies November 161. His second wife was Prudence Hardy of Westboro, daughter of Phineas and Prudence Hardy, whom he married August 12, 1762. In 1772, he removed, with family to Henniker, NH, and dies there in his 86th year on April 19, 1785. His widow dies August 17, 1813 in her 81st year. He had 11 children. 29th Generation Elijah, born July 6, 1750, was the third child of Sarah Shattuck (second son). He came to the town of Henniker about the commencement of the Revolutionary War. He participated in the Battle of Bunker Hill and saw a good deal of service, and for his meritorious services was commissioned as an Ensign during the war. In 1779, he married Margaret (Peggy) Patterson for his first wife, who dies October 5, 1797. Then he married Margaret Stuart (also called Peggy) of Warner in 1800. He had seven children by the first wife and four by the second wife. He was a carpenter by trade and lived at on time in the residence of William E. Cogswell. At another time, he resided in a log house that stood near the residence former John H. Albin (2 beyond the Judge Wallace okace toward W. Henniker). He purchased one hundred (100) acres of land, where the Henniker village is now, for $40, and paid the same with two pair of steers. The land included some of the farms of Hiram Rice, G. G. Gould, and E. B. Whitman, also where the Inn now stands, running south to the River (beyond Harry Holme's present home down beyond the hotel - then south to the River). He died September 20, 1805; his wife dies December 18, 1859. 30th Generation Isaac, the first son and third child of Peggy Patterson was born July 20, 1784. He married Betsy Sibley of Hopkinton October 3, 1815. After his mother's death, he was put out to live when a young lad in the family of his Uncle Alexander Patterson, who was known as "Uncle Sandy" - full of humor and ready wit and a highly respected citizen. "Uncle Sandy" put in the first water works in Henniker, which were used substantially until 1878. Isaac lived with him until he reached the age of 21. When 10 years old, he received his first pair of shoes. When 21, he received as pay for his sen years of labor a pair of steers, which he sold, taking the purchaser's note which was never paid. He attended school when possible, was also instructed at home by Mrs. Patterson, who was a teacher, attended high school at Hopkinton two terms and then commenced teaching. He became a successful teacher in Henniker and other towns. In 1811, he was appointed toe first Postmaster of Henniker. The post office, after being for awhile in Judge Darling's store, then Edward Whitman's house, he finally removed to the Rice family house. He was postmaster for thirty years - until June 1841. "He performed the duties of the office with usual fidelity and was ever ready to accommodate the public whose servant he was." He was also selectman for eight years and he was town clerk for several years. "Almost his entire life was spent in Henniker, and in his younger days, he performed a large amount of labor and transacted a great deal of business for the town and its citizens - all of which was done in the most faithful manner, with rigid economy and strict honesty" (from the History of Henniker). He dies May 11, 1876 at the age of 92 and his wife dies August 24, 1860. He had two children - Hiram and Elizabeth. 31st Generation Hiram was born November 19, 1816. He married Augusta Mary Vose of Francestown on March 12, 1860. He also was selectman like his Father; taught school in New Jersey and in Henniker many years. He was principal of the Academy in 1856. His wife dies September 9, 1870. He had five children. They were: # Elizabeth born March 13, 1862 # John H. born August 2, 1863 # Anna G. born July 8, 1865 # Helen A. born January 19, 1868 (died 9/11/1869) # Mary born March 11, 1870 He dies May 17, 1894 at the age of 77. 32nd Generation John H. Rice was born August 2, 1863, and married Janet Cameron on March 7, 1888. She dies June 6, 1932. He went to Manchester as a young man around 20 years old and became an apprentice mechanic. He was very honest and successful in business and became Treasurer of the Leighton Machine Company for many years. He had six (6) children and also brought up his Sister Anna's boy, Carl Morse. They were: Carl Morse born April 4, 1890 (died 10/30/1930) # Leon H. born October 28, 1890 # Ethel M. born February 16, 1893 # Harold L. born August 25, 1896 (died 7/6/1926) # Annie E. born August 23, 1896 # John C. born May 21, 1903 # George F. born May 22, 1909 Elizabeth, sister of Hiram, born June 7, 1819 married Rev. Isaac D. Stewart of Warner, NH on February 11, 1843. They had one daughter born July 6, 1845 named Marinda Frances (married George F. Mosher). See also External links